vigils_keepfandomcom-20200213-history
Races and Classes
Races Human Humans are the most numerous, yet also the most contentious of all the races of Thedas. Only four times have they ever united beneath a single banner, the last being centuries ago. The monotheistic faith of the Chant of Light plays a major role in human society. The majority of humanity in Thedas descended from numerous human tribes. List of Humans Dwarves The Dwarves, or Dwarva, as they refer to themselves, are one of the major humanoid races in the realm of Thedas. Strong, stocky, and shorter than any other humanoid race, the Dwarves are skilled builders and boast a long tradition of courage and martial skill that has served them well in their millennia-long battle against the Darkspawn. List of Dwarves Elves Elves are typically shorter than humans (though this has been mitigated slightly since Dragon Age: Origins) and have a slender, lithe build, larger eyes, and pointed ears. Long ago, the elves were the dominant race on Thedas, and their advanced civilisation was based on nature, the Fade and magic. After the fall of their great city of Arlathan and the empire of Elvhenan, plundered by the Tevinter Imperium and the subsequent generations of slavery, the elves lost most of their cultural heritage and identity. They attempted to rebuild their society in the Dales, but after three centuries the Dales fell to one of the Chantry's Exalted Marches. List of Elves Qunari The Qunari (meaning "People of the Qun") is the umbrella term most commonly used to describe the white-haired metallic-skinned race of large humanoids and their society that governs the islands of Par Vollenand Seheron, as well as the settlement of Kont-Aar in northern Rivain, and Qundalon in the Anderfels. Members of the giant race born outside of the Qun are not considered to be Qunari within the Qunari society. They are called "Vashoth", which means "grey ones"; likewise those who abandon the Qun willingly are known as "Tal-Vashoth", "true grey ones". Most Tal-Vashoth are former soldiers that have become mercenaries, and are considered by Qunari to be worse than bas - who are non-Qunari. List of Qunari Classes Warrior Warriors are the front-line fighters, the backbone of any party under assault. They rely on melee and ranged weapons, supplemented by powerful special abilities that draw from deep reserves of stamina. They can withstand and deliver a great deal of punishment, and have a strong understanding of tactics. All races can be a warrior. List of Warriors Rouge Rogues are crafty combatants who succeed in battle by combining speed, subterfuge, and a wide range of abilities to bring their opponents down in unexpected ways, sometimes before the enemy even perceives danger. Rogues can pick locks with great skill, incapacitate enemies with ease, or sneak up on targets to deliver a devious and crippling attacks. List of Rogues Mage A mage is able to interact with the forces of magic, using and manipulating many different elemental powers drawn from the Fade. The techniques used by the Mages varies, though many come from the Circle Towers dotted throughout Thedas, some Mages are Apostates, who have been taught magic illegally. Dalish Elves however are taught by the Keeper of their clan and usually go on to serve as their second, or are transferred to another clan. Due to their inability to enter or draw from the Fade, Dwarves cannot become Mages under any circumstance. List of Mages